Dragon Story
by Aicirret
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Though I'll keep it up in case someone actually liked the story any.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note- alright, this is the first fan fiction I ever started writing and am still going, having hit writers block and other nuisances just as troubling as that. So, I am sorry most of the chapters are really short but as you go along I hope you get attached enough to my character Taby to stick along for the ride. So, when finished reading all eleven current chapters, please give me the reviews I need to get better! Oh yeah, I don't own the Dragonball Chronicles and never will, Akira Toriyama-sama is one lucky, semi-perverted dog to own it!  
**

Dragon 1: New Beginnings

Cheers rose up from the crowd as tensions escalated for the fight that everyone looks forward to, the Championship bout. The two fighters Goku Jr. and Vegeta are going at it as life's depended on this match. The crowd is in utter amazement at the levels of power they have. But in this crowd of hundreds stood one who believed that she couldn't possibly be seeing what she was seeing. It was Pan. " It couldn't be, Grandpa?" She was in total disbelieve. Just as she was starting to put this question into thought, a young girl of about ten years of age comes down the steps. She was wearing an orange Gi with a blue T-Shirt underneath. She has beautiful blue eyes, and black hair in a braid. And she has these formal fighting shoes. " Hey, Pan! Are you okay?" the girl shouted down to Pan so she could be heard over the crowd.

"Yes Taby, I'm alright. I just thought I saw Grandpa."

"What! THE Goku! You must be joking."

"Like I said Taby, I THOUGHT I saw him, but I guess I didn't."

" Well, that aside, aren't Goku and Vegeta awesome!" she said, slouching her arms down onto the railing.

" Not as good as Grandpa and Mr. Vegeta were, but their getting there. Oh, there goes Vegeta. Looks like Goku wins, but not by much, just like the boughts Grandpa and Vegeta did. Wait, where's your brother?"

" Well, I'm going in for a closer look, I want to see Vegeta's face! It's about time he lost to someone! Oh, he's at home, his job and all."

" See you later Taby!" she shouted down the steps as Taby descended further. "That girl has the potential for a lot of things."

"Well, it's official ladies and gentlemen, Vegeta went out of bounds so Goku Jr. is the winner and Champion of the 123rd World Martial Arts Tournament! But as you know, this Tournament isn't over yet folks! As you remember, three months ago, we declared a contest to let one lucky winner to have free transportation, free hotel stay, and a free ticket for the W.M.A.T. all courtesy of our sponsors. The winner would also receive the honor of fighting the Champion of the Tournament. So are you ready to meet the winner!"

"Yeahhhh!" the crowd cheered.

"Okay! Lucky winner, come on..." the announcer started. "

I'm already down here!" Taby exclaimed, cutting off the announcer.

" Oh, well, how about you tell us your name!"

" _Man, this announcer is annoying_," she thought to herself. " The name's Taby"

" Well Taby, are you ready to get this started?"

" Yeah, especially since we have a score to settle," Taby said as she stretched to prepare for the fight.

" Really? What's that?" he said into his microphone, as he rushed off stage.

" Simple, she lost a sparring match against me last month during a training session with Grandma and she has been sour about it ever since," Goku explained as he and Taby bowed to one another.

"Well, that ends today Goku! And no going golden haired, you got that!" she exclaimed. "_ He isn't cheating today, the only reason he won last time is because he went super saiyan!"_

"Alright, I can beat you without going golden haired!"

"Are you ready! Let the match begin in three... two... one!" And with the sound of the gong the two ran at each other with all they had. They ran around the arena as if it were nothing. Only the sounds of their battle could be followed. Until, suddenly, they were in the center of the arena, hands locked, trying to push the other out of bounds. For a minute it looked as if it could go either way until Taby smirked and pulled Goku back and kicked him into the air. She jumped up after him, but suddenly, a great force pushed down upon her and hurled her towards the arena floor.

" Crud, kiki!" She had to escape soon or she would hit the ground, hard! She managed to escape a millisecond. before she met the ground. "Back at you Goku!" She exclaimed as she appeared over him. She sent him hurtling towards Earth with the strongest kiki she could muster. She sped towards the Earth, trying to get ahead of him so she could kick him out of bounds. Too late, he regained his composure and landed on his feet. He jumped out of the way as she turned upwards so she wouldn't hit the arena floor.

"You've improved Taby!" He exclaimed, out of breath.

"Thanks, you too," She replied.

"Let's finish this!"

"I agree, Let's!" With those words they rushed at one another for the final attack. The two exchanged a hail of punches until one of the fighters flew into the arena entrance wall. "Heh, I knew you would lose, Taby you pathetic fool," Vegeta with a laugh.

"Oh, shut it Vegeta, it was close."

"Yeah right!" He replied sarcastically.

"Well, it's official folks, the Champion has won! Nice try though Taby! Goku and Vegeta please come get your prize at the front gates and see you folks in three years!"

"See you in the front Goku!" she grumbled as she ran through the arena entrance and past Vegeta who had the gloating smirk back on his face.

"Okay, can you find Grandma!" He shouted at her before she went through the exit completely.

"Sure, what ever! Hey Pan, where are you!"

"Over here Taby! And why didn't you tell me that you won?"

"Because in the letter it requested that I only tell closest family members were to be told."

"Well, let's grab a cab and wait until Goku comes out," Pan said.

"Grandma! Where are you?" They heard Goku shout." Come on, where are you guys!"

"I guess that means we only need to grab a cab!" Taby said with a laugh, the weight of the loss fading.

"I should've known we wouldn't have to wait long!" And so the three hailed a cab and took their flight home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, after I while I'm going to get annoyed with it but I gotta say it so I don't get in trouble. I don't own the Dragonball Chronicles and never will, damn**

Dragon 2: Sad Home Coming

"Hey Taby, wake up! We're home!" Pan told Taby. It has been sixteen hours since the contest bought that took place.

"Really?! Alright!!" Taby exclaimed as she jumped out of the cab. She ran towards the house, as happy as can be. " Mom, bro, I'm finally home!" She exclaimed as she ran through the door. " OH NO, MOM!" Her heart started to pump faster and faster as her anger rose at the sight her eyes beheld. Her mother lying on the floor in a puddle of blood, her house torn apart and a stranger was in the middle of the house, holding a gun and a bag of cash and jewels that were theirs. She ran to her mother's side, not sensing her brother any where. "Mother, speak to me!" Taby's mother briefly opened her eyes. Taby knew her mom was trying to keep her calm with all the courage she had. " I'll be right back with you, okay mom. You'll pay for this!" She shouted at the attacker.

"How? You don't have any weapons or a bullet proof vest. It seems your mother forgot hers as well, Ha Ha Ha!"

"Trust me, I am better than any weapon or bullet proof vest!" She said, anger filling her every word as she charged at the man. She hit him twenty times all over before he could even move to his gun and knocked him out cold. She tied up the stranger that changed her life forever.

" Hey mom, how you feeling?"

"I've been better," She replied.

"Yeah, I can imagine," Taby said, her tears finally flowing.

" Pan, can you call the police and have an ambulance come here?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Don't leave, okay Taby?"

"I won't mom, don't worry, I won't"

"Once I'm gone, Pan is going to take care of you and your brother, alright?"

"No mom, your going to be fine and we'll all watch the video you taped of the fight like we always do."

"And, when your ready, you can share your secret."

" No mom! Only you will ever know! No one needs to know other than you!"

"How about you tell me about the fight right now, okay?"

" Sure, it was a great match, I was so close to winning but I made a elementary mistake and left my feet wide open and he threw me out of bounds."

"Who did?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you, I went up against Goku."

"Wait, isn't that the same mistake you made against him last time?"

"Yeah, but he won't get me like that next time!"

"He better not!"

"Who's hurt?" They got so into the story telling that they did not notice the wail of the sirens pulling up. Pan let them in so as to let them talk. "It's my mom and the guy over there, but I could care less about him, just help my mother."

"We'll do everything we can," the lady said reassuringly." Get the stretcher in here!" They truly did everything they could, but they were too late, she has died.


	3. Chapter 3

**You know the drill, don't own the Dragonball Chronicles, only my original characters such as Taby and the others.**

Dragon 3: Trial and Father? 

Far in the rolling hills just outside West City, a girl fought as hard as she could against her double ganger to release all of the anger that has been building over the last month, her brother gone off elsewhere. First, she was in the World Martial Arts Tournament and humiliated herself by losing. Then, after a sixteen hour flight home, she found her mother dying on the floor in front of her eyes and a robber had ransacked her house. Three days after that and for a three day period she had her mothers funeral, the only time her brother was home. Then after that they went to court and the robber was convicted of first degree murder and is now in jail for life. Then, about a week ago, her father, Zeek Matlock, showed up and claimed he wanted to catch up on old times. But, while they were talking that same day he invited her to go back to America with him. When she refused, he swore he'd force her to go if he had to, no brother to protect her. And he pulled through with his threat and three days ago he had a court case all ready, insisting it was in her best interest if she came with him. So now, here she is, letting out her frustration as her custody case is in the final hours of development, brother still missing.

"Stupid.. Zeek…why… couldn't you… leave me… alone!" the Taby's shouted at one another, motivating themselves to move even faster. They zipped all over the meadow, trying to hit one another. To the untrained senses, it would seem as if no one was there and some strange phenomenon was occurring because of the shock waves that were coming off of their kicks and punches colliding.

"Hey Taby! It's time to go or we're going to be late!" a voice echoed over the meadows, domineering and yet sensitive.

"In a minute Pan!"

"Now please!"

"Fine! I'm coming!" Taby shouted in reply, irritated. "Time to pull myself together. One.. Two… Three!" As the original braced herself the copy ran and jumped into the air and, quite painfully, fused back together. She started to jog to where Pan's voice originated.

"What were you doing? Fighting yourself again?" Pan asked.

"You're going to hurt yourself one of these days, you know that?" Goku said sarcastically because he knew her wounds automatically heal when she fuses back together.

"Yeah right! Like that would ever happen!!" she replied. She knew he was playing out their rivalry to make her feel better so she decided to play along. Besides, for once, it was actually working!

"So, how are you feeling now?" Pan asked, concerned.

"Much calmer now that I've let some of my anger out and I've sorted out a couple of things."

"Well, don't let all of your anger run off! You'll be needing it against an opponent like the jury and Zeek and his cronies!"

"No duh Goku!"

"Come on you two, we need to go get some nice cloths on. No exceptions!"

"Come on Pan" "Come on Grandma!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Don't 'come on' me! Now do it!"

"Fine!" they sighed in unison.

"I'll race you to the house! I'll even give you a twenty second head start!" Taby exclaimed in challenge to Goku.

"Your on, though you'll regret that twenty second head start!" Goku said, confident of his ability to beat her there.

"Yeah right, whatever! Here Pan, can you be the starting signal and timer?" Taby asked as she handed her a stopwatch she keeps in her pocket.

"Sure. On your marks, get set, go!" As she said the magic word, Goku started the race and ran at amazing speeds to the house. Taby just stood there, nonchalant as she waited for her turn to start as she counted the seconds in her head. "Approaching the twenty second mark in three…two…one!" And at that Taby ran towards the house.

"There's the house! I'm going to win!" Goku Jr. exclaimed as he was nearing the house that took normal people a half hour's run to get there, in just twenty seconds. Suddenly, he felt Taby's energy disappear and reappear at the house. "What?! She couldn't possibly!"

"What took you so long?" Taby asked sarcastically as he ran up the drive way and she jumped down from the roof.

"How'd you…I mean….I had two seconds left!" He managed to stammer out, flabbergasted at how she could possibly be that fast.

"In order. 1. I ran just as you did. 2. No, you didn't. Pan used my stop watch for there wouldn't be an unfair head start. You wasted your twenty seconds certain that you'd win anyways."

"Dang, your weaker than me and yet your faster?!"

"No duh! I train everyday where as you laze about!" Taby taunted.

"I do not just laze about!" he countered.

"Yeah right!"

"Are you trying to start something?!"

"Wow, the genius figured it out!" she exclaimed sarcastically as she stuck out her tongue.

"Why I ought a!"

"You ought a what?"

"That's enough you two! Now, I've let you two have your fun now go get dressed!" Pan exclaimed as she appeared in the drive way and intercepted them before they started their fight.

"Alright" they sighed in submission.

"Whew! Finally away from the paparazzi! I can't believe that there were that many reporters for a simple custody case!" Pan exclaimed in happy exasperation.

"Mom said that Zeek is a big business influence and corporation decisions between the United States and America. Not to mention he has his own business that he runs."

"Really!?" Pan and Goku exclaimed in unison, surprised.

"Yeah, so Zeek must have called the press because he thought because of his influence that he'd win."

"He probably would've if it wasn't for Mrs. Hinata. You should thank her sometime." Pan said.

"I will, but I'm behind on my college courses because of this mess. So, fist things first if I want to graduate this Friday."

"True" Pan said, remembering her college days.

"I'll find you a nice card to give her because my school year is already over." Goku offered.

"Thanks Goku! Do you think you can deliver the card to her once I've signed it?"

" Sure no problem! But where does she live?"

"Just use her energy signature." Taby sighed, exasperated. " I can't wait to get out of this stiff suit!" she exclaimed.

" Me neither!" Pan and Goku exclaimed in unison.

"Dang! You two are more like brother and sister than grandma and grandson!" Taby laughed as she finally realized this strange fact. " Or even better, twins! You finish each other's sentences and thoughts!"

"We've always been together and she is my mentor so why shouldn't we?" Goku asked.

" My mother and I were always together and we didn't receive a sister/sister bond."

"That's because you had the mother/daughter bond. That's way different!" Goku retorted.

"We're here." the cab driver announced.

"Finally! Out of this stupid suit at last!" Goku exclaimed, glad to be home.

"You coming Taby?" Pan called after her as she made her way towards the house.

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" she exclaimed as she got out of the cab for the cabby could leave. She was remembering all of the horrible things that have happened to her.

_ "I don't care what it takes! I will have your power!"_

_ "It seems your mother forgot it as well! Ha! Ha! Ha!"_

_ "You'll never amount to anything you worthless maggot!"_

_ "This what you get for ignoring orders brat!"_ At that last memory, she went out of that zone and touched the back of her head where a scar resides. A constant 'reminder' of her place.

"I'm tired of being pushed around! It's time the bad guys felt what it feels like to be afraid!"

"Come on Taby! Stop daydreaming and get to the homework that a couple of seconds ago you were so desperate to finish!" Pan called to her and snapping her out of her daydream.

"Coming!" At that moment, she made an oath to protect all of the people she could, just like the Z Fighters did a hundred years ago.

"What were you daydreaming about?" Goku asked as she came through the door.

"Nothing you need to worry about" she said, as she made a short-term promise to herself to not get them involved.

"Come on! I'm your big brother now!"

"According to the papers only. Your still just a friend even if I am grateful that Pan took me in. And your only two years my senior and, knowledge wise, I'm eleven years your senior."

"Oh, so that is what you were thinking about!" he said in realization that he was thinking of the man that calls her daughter, or at least tries.

"Hey! I did not say that!"

"Yeah, yeah!" he said, convinced he had hit the nail on the head.

"Stop arguing and Taby get to your homework!" Pan yelled from her room.

"Yes ma'am" they sighed in submission.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Don't own Dragonball Chronicles, now read my minions!**

Dragon 4: Graduation! The Journey Begins!

"You actually made it! Not that the homework you missed AND turned in ACTUALLY counted towards your graduation today."

"I know that Amber, I might be ten but I'm not stupid or I wouldn't be here graduating college at the moment."

"I know that, it's just I keep forgetting how smart you are because you have the body of a ten year old," Amber said apologetically.

"Yeah, forgive Amber, Almighty Knowledge Keeper! Besides, I come bearing our caps and gowns!"

"Oh, hey Kat! Oh cool! You did a great job on the gowns! I especially love the fact that this time when I graduate from school I get a gown that fits me!" Taby exclaimed as she took the shortest gown and the smallest cap.

"Thanks for the compliment! Fashion was my major," Kat bragged.

"So how have you been? You haven't said much since I started doing your hair." Amber asked, concerned.

"Yeah, you barely made it to classes this week, and that is the one thing that your never late or nearly late for." Kat added.

" Well, as you probably know I had that stupid custody case with Zeek and before that I had my mom's funeral and the court case against the jerk who shot mom."

"Yeah, I'm glad you won those." Amber stated.

"Even if you hadn't I would've dragged you all the way back to West City if I had to!" Kat said in a mock angry tone.

"Thanks Kat! You don't how much that means to me. Even if I don't remember every one of my dad's offences, I know he abused me and almost killed me once." Taby said as she touched the back of her head gingerly, as if it might break if she pressed to hard.

"Is that where he hit you that one time?" Amber and Kat asked in unison as they paused in their process of dressing and doing Taby's hair.

"Yeah. It still hurts every once in awhile, but not too bad." she said as she let them continue with their preparation ritual.

"When did he do that to you?" They, yet again, asked in unison.

"Five years ago after I didn't make his coffee fast enough."

"I'm glad he didn't get you back." Amber said, knowing that Taby wanted the subject to be switched.

"Yeah, he could've killed you by the size of the scar and he probably would if he had the chance."

"Promise not to tell Pan something?" Taby asked, nervous about if she should say what she was about to say.

"Depends on what that is." Amber said.

"Well, I don't think he meant it but he said 'I'll get you back, no matter what!'" Taby said, altering the details of some parts to make it so they wouldn't be compelled to tell.

"You really should tell her," Amber said, her eyes wide with fear for her dear friend.

"You really should tell," she agreed, her voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine! He is a big business tycoon, so why bother me when he already lost the only legal way to get me. He isn't about to tarnish his good name by doing something stupid." she said, realizing that she shouldn't have said anything.

"Fine, we won't tell Pan. But promise me that if he threatens you again that you'll tell Pan." Amber promised and made Taby promise.

"Alright, fair enough. Thanks you guys."

"Your welcome and all done. Almighty Knowledge Keeper, your hair do is finished!" Kat said as she put on the finishing touch of the cap.

"Hey, you look great! Now your turn to help us writing, fashion, and history major." Amber commented as she put a mirror in front of Taby for she could see her hair.

"Awesome! Okay, do you have the drawings I requested?" Taby asked Amber as she hand the mirror back and grabbed a chair to stand on for she could do Amber's hair.

"Here you go. I never go back on my word when it comes to my art work!" she replied as if offended that Taby could dare say that she'd forget something like that.

"I am sorry Major Art, as if I would think you'd forget!" Taby said as she took and examined the pictures. "Right, time to get started!"

"Wow Taby! Thank you! We look great!" Amber exclaimed with glee.

"Your welcome! Now, come on! The ceremonies start in a minute!" Taby exclaimed as she jumped down off the chair and ran towards and out the door.

"Yeah, we better get going!" Kat agreed as they ran after Taby in her midnight blue robe and cap.

"At least we were given the dressing room closest to the ceremony!" Amber said, out of breath as they arrived at the line and found their spots.

"Man you guys love making it right on time!" Kyle said as they took their respectful spots.

"Yeah, we get great exercise!" Taby exclaimed, slightly sarcastic.

"We do, you don't! You don't even break a sweat!" Kat exclaimed, out of breath.

"Yeah, all thanks to Mrs. Son's training, right?" Amber asked.

"Yep, and soon enough because of my own training regime." Taby replied, accidentally saying to much.

"What do you mean?" Kat, Amber, and Kyle said in unison.

"Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag. I was going to announce this to you guys after the party, but, I'm going away for six month's of training." she said and pausing to let the news sink in.

"Six month's! Are you at least staying home?!" They asked in unison.

"No, or that couldn't be considered training, it would be to easy. Son Gohan had started training on his own at age four on an uninhabited island for six months. Son Goku started training at age four and was alone from age five to age eleven! Son Goten started training and 'play fought' with Trunks at age 4, and Trunks started at age three! And Pan started training at age two! She could fly at age three! And she participated in her first tournament when she was only four! I am way behind in terms of training!"

"Well, I guess there is no talking you out of it," Kat sighed in submission.

"Please be careful!" Amber said, seeing her defeat.

"Yeah, you better be alive and well for your birthday in six months!" Kyle said.

"Alright, quiet now, Kikyo is starting the speech.," Taby said, promising with them in her own way that she would return.

"Thank you all for coming to this momentous occasion of sending my fellow students and I off into the world and out of these hallowed halls of knowledge. I'd like to thank all of the university teachers who prepared us and made this moment possible. Thank you all! Now, for the handing out of the diploma's! Mrs. Tani, please step forward!" Everyone applauded as the awesome speech was finished and Mrs. Tani, president of the university, walked up to introduce and hand out the diplomas to the graduating class.

"Now for the longest, most boring line of all time! Though it is worth the wait," Taby sighed as Mrs. Tani called out the first name on the graduating list.

"We know that. And finally we're better at something than you!" Kat exclaimed sarcastically.

"Really, what's that?" Taby asked, interested in what they found out. Heck, she knows everything needs improvement, even in the best of warriors.

"Patience!" the three exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, yeah!" Taby said sarcastically, making a mental note to work on it while on her journey.

"Well, before you go on your quest, you have to come and stay at the dorm tonight, okay?" Kat asked and pretty much forced her to say yes.

"Alright, as long as I tell Pan she should let me stay," Taby said with a sigh.

"You got in trouble recently, haven't you?" Kyle stated, almost as if it was a fact. "Not trouble, here say. I almost made us late for the court case with Zeek. I wanted to let off some steam because of everything that had happened in the last month and half, so I went and shadow boxed in the meadow for a couple of hours." Taby explained, remembering how much she got chewed out for not telling Pan before she left.

"So you were almost late for the most important date in your life?!" Amber said, shocked that Taby could be so irresponsible.

"I knew you had a habit of making it right on time, but your custody case?! That is insane!" Kyle exclaimed.

"I accidentally left my watch at home! Plus, that is in the past! I haven't done that since!" Taby exclaimed, annoyed, especially having to lie to her friends.

"Fine, lets drop it. Plus, their finally at the H's," Kat said, noticing some people staring at them.

"It's kind of weird, you know?" Kyle said in a calm voice.

"What's weird?" Taby, Amber, and Kat asked in unison.

"That all of our last names start with H and all the other friends are spread out because of their last names." Kyle said, revealing the fact that puzzled him.

"I guess that is kind of weird," Taby said.

"Hatake Taby!" As her name was called, she calmed down and pushed the conversation to the back of her mind and walked on stage as Mrs. Tani read off her majors and achievements. "Heckle Amber!" She walked off stage with her diploma in hand and went to her seat as Amber, Hetlu Kathrine, and Hetu Kyle, went and received their diplomas and sat beside her. She promised herself that she would always remember this day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Dragonball Chronicles, now leave me be and read!(sorry if sounds angry, but putting these here became a major pain -.-)**

Dragon 5: To The East!

"Don't forget this Taby!" Pan called as she ran outside carrying a tote bag filled with supplies.

"Right! Thanks Pan, I almost forgot!" Taby exclaimed as she gladly took the bag from Pan.

"More like you almost left it! Are you sure your only going to walk?" Pan asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I have plenty of supplies so I can reach Korin's Tower in a couple of months. When I run out I can just catch some fish and eat fruit." Taby said, not being swayed from her decision.

"You better be careful or I won't have a training partner any more!" Goku said, trying to make her promise to be safe. It is a wonder that a year ago, Goku Jr. was a complete coward who didn't fight back. But being with Puck and his gang changed that.

"No worries," Taby started.

"No worries."

"No weakness."

"No weakness."

"Together forever."

"Together forever," Goku repeated, finishing the ritual by linking arms with her. They created it last year when they started training together, and whenever one of them got worried, they'd chant it and most of the time, their fears were forgotten because they knew the other would be there to be back up if needed.

"I don't know why you insist on doing that stupid ritual!" A voice said as it approached.

"Because we feel like it Vegeta," Taby replied, aggravated that he came and ruined their moment. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"Like you said, because I felt like it."

"You better not be ruining her take off!" Kat said as she approached the site of take-off.

"Yeah, little man. Or would you like to suffer the wrath of a 25 year-old man?" Kyle supported as he also appeared out of the morning mist.

"Sorry it took us so long Taby, but Kyle, since it has been two weeks since he needed to wake up early, forgot to set his alarm clock." Amber finished.

"Your just in time! But I wonder where Puck and the .." Taby started.

"Right here Taby! Tom forgot to set his alarm clock as well." Puck stated.

"Well, since everyone is here, I guess it's time to head out." Taby said as she made a mental check of her supplies. With the bag that Pan gave her, that was everything because everything else she was keeping in capsules Vegeta's mom, head of Capsule Corp., made especially for her. She tightened the bag to make sure it wouldn't fall off when she was running. "I have everything. Thanks for coming out and you know I'll miss you all while I'm gone. Well, bye for now you guys!" Taby said as she waved goodbye and jogged off. Then, for she wouldn't have second thoughts, she started to run as fast as she could. In a matter of seconds, she could no longer see or hear their goodbyes. So, she slowed down and made sure she had ran the right way by checking the compass that she had put in her pocket. Yep, it was pointing east.

"It's weird, not having anybody around. Oh well, I chose this, I'm going with it. Now, time to move out!" she said to herself.

"Well, at least I have made some good progress. Now, time for lunch! This looks like good fire wood," Taby said as she chose a young tree that had plenty of branches for a fire. She cut it down and chopped it to pieces for the fire. "There. Everything is ready, now to start it. Now, remember, small blast. Yah! Yes, perfect blast, perfect fire. Now it is truly time to cook and eat!" Well, you basically get the idea, so I'll just skip ahead to when she starts to move on. "Man that was good, even if it was originally made for microwaves! Well, better get moving again. Which way? Again with the compass! Okay, so I have to go…that way!" Taby exclaimed as she pointed to her left and started to walk towards her destination of Korin's Sanctuary, home of Korin's Tower. After another couple of hours, to her dismay, she arrives at a desert.

"Well, this should be fun!" she exclaimed sarcastically. "Well, no sense in stopping here considering I'm not hungry and there isn't any suitable wood around for a fire." she said, trying to convince herself. She managed, though barely, and started to head into the desert. But, unknown to her, she was being watched by Yamcha, the Bandit of the Desert and his friend, Temari.

"Yamcha! A new victim has just walked into the desert!" she exclaimed as she slid down the latter to the lair that Yamcha's family had lived in for over a hundred years. Originally made by Yamcha's great-great-grandfather, Yamcha, which he got his name sake and career idea from.

"Really? Does it look like a tough opponent?" Yamcha asked, calm as always.

"No, I'm afraid not. It just looks like a little girl who got lost. Though I must admit that she is quite calm for her age." Taemi explained.

"Well, let's give her a proper welcome anyways," he declared as he got up and started to find the right equipment to bring with him.

"I don't like the feel of this!" Taby exclaimed as she suddenly felt two powers come towards her. " I better hide this stuff, or at least take it off." As she said that she started to remove her bag and hid it in a near by rock formation and stood in the open, ready for the challenge. "There they are," she stated as matter of factly. As the two approached, she saw that the driver of the hover scooter was a eighteen year old man that had long, scraggly, black hair and blue, concentrated eyes and the girl with him was about seventeen, was wearing a blue dress and had long, flowing sandy blonde hair. The girl she wasn't worried about, it was the man that somewhat worried her. They rode until they were just in front of her and stopped. The girl stayed on the scooter as the man approached Taby in a menacing way, apparently trying to intimidate her.

"I am Yamcha, The Desert Bandit. If you want to live little girl, give me any capsules and valuables you have on you."

"Not happening pretty boy! I need everything I have to last me for at least two months and if you take my capsules, that won't be true. Now get out of my way if you don't want your pretty face to be ruined!" Taby threatened.

"What did you say brat?!" he shouted, apparently enraged by her comments.

"You obviously don't watch T.V. very often if your stupid enough to call me a brat. I'm Hatake Taby and I will defeat you in order to reach my goal!" Taby exclaimed as she charged towards Yamcha. He quickly pulled out his sword to counter her attack but she quickly did her favorite trick, the after image. She made a bunch of faces and put her energy into them and quickly took to the skies to gain an even better advantage. He was practically fuming because of the humiliation he was being handed. So she decided to go down on top of him as he was screaming "Stop playing games and fight me!"

"Alright!" she replied calmly as she kicked him in the face and sent him flying through the rocks. "Well, that was easier than I was expecting," she sighed, now getting hungry because of expending energy like that. But then, she felt his energy starting to rise and she faintly heard him say something about a wolf. "Crud, the Wolf Fang Fist!" she exclaimed in realization at what was happening. She remembered this attack well because she made it her business to know every single attack the Z Fighters ever used. Then, he came flying out of the rubble and strait towards Taby as she was preparing a counter attack. She managed to dodge right in the nick of time and applied a blow strait to his back that K.O.ed him for the moment.

"I suggest you take him to your lair, wherever that is and patch up his back! He'll be fine in a couple of hours, but I don't want to see you unless I am out of your 'territory'" Taby stated. "Now, if you excuse me, I must get to Korin's Tower," she said as she gathered her pack from the rock formation she had hid it in and was starting to go when she heard something.

"I know the way to Korin's Tower." It was Yamcha, trying to get her attention.

"Really? How would you know this?" she asked, skeptical and surprised at the fact he was conscious.

"The same way I know the Wolf Fang Fist. From papers I studied that was my Great-great-grandfather's journal. He explained the way to Korin's Tower from my lair to there. I can take you there if you are going there for a noble purpose," he explained.

"Fine, the reason I am going is because I seek training for I can protect people. I want to have the power to protect the universe like Goku and the Z Fighters of old did," Taby sighed, she knew that she could trust him, even if he doesn't trust her.

"I understand. I shall take you to Korin's Tower as long as Taemi can come along," he agreed.

"I don't care if she stays or goes as long as she isn't in our way." Taby said as she started to head off. "Meet me back here tomorrow. I'm going to set up camp." Then she walked off until she could no longer be seen by Yamcha and Taemi, still puzzled over this mysterious girl who defeated Yamcha so easily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Dragonball Chronicles, never will because Akira Toriyama owns all!**

Dragon 6: The Forest of Dinosaurs 

"She has some nerve! She says to arrive at dawn and she is now… an hour and thirty minutes late!" Taemi huffed as she looked at her watch.

"She's only ten, so she's probably not used to waking up this…" Yamcha started. "I'd like you to refrain from calling me 'just' a ten year old, thank you very much. Just to let you know, a giant salamander made off with my alarm clock so I had to catch it and I made it my breakfast so it took a little longer than expected," Taby said as she walked up, surprising Taemi and Yamcha.

"Well, at least you showed up. Well, let's get in the car," Yamcha stated as he tried to shake his surprise.

"You can, I'll run along side you," Taby stated.

"Are you nuts! We are going to be going 50 mph! How in the world are you going to keep up with that!" Taemi exclaimed in disbelief. "It is going to be 101 degrees Fahrenheit! You'll be fried in an hour!"

"Like I said, I'll run along side you and you can drive. This is part of my training, I will not falter in my promise to run, not fly nor drive. So, drive, I shall be fine, plus, I sent a probe I made myself farther ahead and according to the data it collected, it is only four miles ahead of my camp site, which was located a mile ahead. So, get in and let's go before it gets to those temperatures you described," Taby said calmly as she tightened the straps on her bag.

"Fine, you can dehydrate in the heat as we drive away! What do I care!" Taemi exclaimed, surrendering to Taby's logic as she angrily slammed the car door shut as she sat down in the passenger side.

"Let's drive!" Yamcha exclaimed in exasperation as he shut the door and started the hover car.

"Finally, the forest! Taby exclaimed, about an hour after they had left the site of their meeting, the 100 degree mark that Taemi promised met. But, she did not mind considering it wasn't to bad and it just met those predictions. "You guys want to stop for a sec to change cars? I highly doubt that hover car shall cut it in the forest!" Taby exclaimed to be heard over the roar of the wind and engine.

"Sure, why not!" Yamcha replied, also shouting to be heard over the wind as he started to slow as they came on the forest.

"How far from Korin's Tower?" Taby asked as they completely stopped and they were starting to get out of the car.

"About… three thousand miles," Yamcha stated as he looked for the capsulation button.

"Three thousand miles?! I guess I was right to pack two months of supplies," she sighed as she rubbed her feet a little bit for she could relieve a little tension that built up in her feet.

"Getting tired? Ready to reconsider that car ride?" Taemi stated, sarcastically. "No, I meant what I said. Now shall we get.." Taby started.

"Found it!" Yamcha exclaimed as he pressed the button to capsulate the car. He completely took them by surprise and made Taby jump into her battle stance.

"Man your tense for a ten year old. You must have been through a lot," Taemi said as Taby loosened and stood upright.

"I watched as my mother died over only a hundred zeni worth of items. I was also abused from age one to five. I think I have a perfect right to be tense," Taby said as she put her pack back on.

"Dang, you've been through a lot for a ten year old." Yamcha said, in voice meant for apologies.

"I thought I told you to not think of me as a ten year old," she snapped, bitter at the memory of what she had been through. "I am not a ten year old in my mind, I've been through too much to be considered a child, not to mention I have a college degree to boot for majors in fashion, writing, and history and minors in teaching, heath care, politics, veterinary care, and zoology."

"Wow!" Taemi and Yamcha exclaimed as he found the other capsule that he wanted.

"You really did all of that?" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Yes, and for the past three months, I won the contest to be in the World Martial Arts Tournament to fight against the new champion, lost the match, went home and found my mother practically dead on the floor, went to my mother's funeral, went to trial and won against my mother's killer, confronted Zeek, the man who called me daughter and abused me, went to court in a custody battle with Zeek, won that, had graduation, had a graduation party and now I'm here on my way to Korin's Tower if you'd stop treating me like some little kid!" Taby finished, aggravated at Yamcha and Taemi's stupidity. She was about to take off when she felt a power level come in range of her senses. She concentrated and found that it was a wolf pack that was being attacked by a Tyrannosaurus Rex. "I'll be right back!" Taby exclaimed as she was about to run off.

"Where are you going?!" Yamcha exclaimed, worried that they had pried to much.

"To blow off some steam!" Taby exclaimed as she ran off towards the fading chi. When she arrived, most of the wolf pack was already dead, but she could feel a little bit of chi left that was wolf. She picked up and threw a rock at the T-Rex and managed to tick it off. It started to run towards her and she seemingly disappeared and all the T-Rex managed to chew was the ground. It roared in anger and confusion as it searched for Taby. Then, as suddenly as she disappeared, she reappeared behind the T-Rex and shot it through the head with a finger beam. It died instantly without knowing what really attacked it. "That takes care of that T-Rex. Now, to find where the wolf is hiding," she said as she walked towards the weak chi signature. When she was right over top of it, she started to dig and after about four feet, she found a defenseless cub, it didn't even have its eyes opened yet! She carefully picked the cub up and examined it from snout to tail. "Looks like the cub was lucky, only minor scratches and a bruise. One thing is for sure, unfortunately, without your pack little guy, you can't be left here. What to do with you? I know, you can train and live with me! Come on little guy, lets get back to Taemi and Yamcha and my supplies for I can bandage you up." Just then the cub began to whine and howl. "What's the matter? Oh, I get it! Your hungry aren't you? Well, don't worry, we'll be at the car before you know it!" she exclaimed as she pulled the cub tight against her. Then, she ran a little less than top speed and arrived at the spot where Taemi and Yamcha were waiting.

"What the heck took you so long!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Yeah, we were worried sick! Didn't you know this called Dinosaur Forest?! It's crawling with T-Rex, Spinosaurus, and other carnivores! You could've been eaten!" Taemi exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't know this was Dinosaur Forest, but I did run into a T-Rex and I managed to save this cub," Taby explained as she grabbed the cub by the scruff and started to look through her stuff to find the refrigerator capsule so she could feed the cub some half-milk that she was going to mix with eggs, considering she didn't have the proper ingredients. But the egg and half-milk will make it close enough.

"Well, at least you were wise enough to run," Yamcha said, thinking that she had ran when she found the cub.

"Nope, I killed the thing in single move. Pretty pathetic actually. Aha! here's the capsule I was looking for!" Taby exclaimed as she found the number 10 capsule, not noticing the startled looks given by the pair. "Stand back!" She pushed the button and threw the capsule as far as she could. Then there was a strange sound and a refrigerator appeared, seemingly out of no where. Then with the cub in one arm, she grabbed the half-milk and an egg and shut the refrigerator. "Oh, right. It would help if I had a bottle to feed you with little guy. Well, I guess that dropper actually does come in handy," she states with a sigh, rummaging through her things once again. She finds a cup and begins to mix the ingredients together, smiling and humming all the while.

"Why are you going to take it in? It is a wild animal," Yamcha states, not wanting to have the cub around quite frankly.

"Where else is it supposed to go? There's no wolves in the area and considering the circumstances and my studies, once touched by a human all packs will avoid the pup like the plague and it would die of starvation" Taby states simply, nigh angry with him but keeps her emotions in check as she fills the dropper and begins to slowly feed the cub.

"Wow, that cub was hungry! Well, what are you going to name him since I can tell that you aren't going to just leave the cub here," Yamcha asked, watching him lick eagerly at the tip.

"How about fluffy?" Taemi suggested.

"No way! I would not call a wolf cub that even if it was a girl! A wolf has to have its pride, just like we do," Taby said.

"Alright, how about Spike?" Yamcha suggested, making it a guy name.

"No, your thinking dog names, I want to give him a human name!" Taby exclaimed, getting irritated at their dog name suggestions.

"Okay, Yamcha?" Yamcha suggested as he put the spare tire in the trunk and closed it.

"No! I am NOT giving him your name! I know! I'll call him Sakuma!" Taby exclaimed as she remembered a promise she made.

"Sakuma? Alright, but why?" Yamcha asked in recognition of the name.

"A good friend of mine had the name and he said if I ever got a pet or animal companion that I couldn't name to call him Sakuma for I could never forget him," she explained as the cub finished the bottle and started to fall asleep. "Better bandage up Sakuma's wounds," Taby said as she found the bandages in her pack. As she did the patch job, she suddenly felt a presence come closer. "Um, guys, we have some company," Taby said as she was carefully rushing her patch work as the presence got even closer, also swiftly packing up the milk as she went.

"What kind of company?" Temari and Yamcha said together as they moved towards the car.

"The Spinosaurus kind!" She exclaimed as she put her pack on and picked up Sakuma and held him close, causing a surprised yelp to issue from his throat.

"Spinosaurus?!" Temari and Yamcha exclaimed as they hurried into the car.

"Lets go!" Taby exclaimed as she felt the presence appear in the brush to the right.

"I agree" Yamcha said as he stepped on the gas and took off at 50 mph through the forest path. Taby ran after them as the Spinosaurus appeared and started to chase after them. It was huge! It towered at 20 ft. at the fin and was at least 44 ft. long from the snout to the tail. Luckily though, they managed to out drive **and** out run the Spinosaurus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer(for I don't get in trouble)- I don't own the Dragonball Chronicles despite how much I wish I did, damn, that will never change so read on my friends!**

Dragon 7: Encounter in the Forest

"Man that was fun!" Taby exclaimed as they started to stop for they could have lunch.

"Fun by who's definition?!" Taemi exclaimed as they stopped and were getting out of the car.

"Mine!" Taby exclaimed, almost out of breath because of how long they ran at 50 mph for they could get out of Dinosaur Forest by noon, which they did. "Are we allowed to have lunch now?" Taby said in a mock begging way.

"Yeah, no problem since were now in the meadows outside dinosaur territory," Taemi said. "But you get to gather the fire wood."

"Fine!" She said as she went of towards the forest ahead. "There aren't any dinosaurs in this forest is there?"

"No, looks like there are only normal animals in the forest ahead. There is even a village and temple if we wanted to visit, though the temple hardly excepts visitors," Yamcha said as he looked at the map drawn by his ancestor and compared it to a modern day one.

"Nah, it's not like we can't handle the outdoors considering you do that all the time and I practiced a lot, so we're fine!" Taby exclaimed as she took off towards the forest ahead with Sakuma to gather fire wood, holding him defensively in her arms as he sleeps. "I really need to make a pouch for you when we get the fire wood and get back to the camp site," Taby said as she carried Sakuma close to her body as to not damage his ears and eyes. "There, now we don't have to run! Now, to find suitable firewood." She searched in the front of the forest, but all the wood was damp because it had rained a few days earlier apparently. "Guess we have to go in deeper Sakuma," Taby said, uncertain if this was a good idea. But, she went in anyways. She searched for a while until she happened upon a waterfall in the middle of the forest. "This looks like good fire wood," Taby said as she grabbed a log. Then, suddenly, a power level appeared that was almost equal to hers, if not more so.

"Who's there?" A deep voice commanded.

"Taby Hatake of West City, who are you?!" Taby exclaimed in reply.

"I am Haru of the Crane Style Temple," he declared as he appeared from below. "I protect the forest and its inhabitants from intruders."

"I mean no harm to the forest and its creatures, I am only in search of fire wood for my companions and I can have our lunch in peace," Taby told him.

"Very well, take your companions to the Temple and my classmates, teacher, and I shall feed you a proper meal," he offered as he bowed and went towards the Temple. "Thank you!" as she ran towards Taemi and Yamcha to tell them the news, totally forgetting the fire wood.

"First, you don't want to go to the temple, and now you do? Make up your mind!"Taemi exclaimed as she packed up the cooking gear into the trunk of the car.

"Well, when I said I didn't want to go to the Temple, we didn't have a formal invitation, and now we do!" Taby explained for the tenth time.

"I still don't get why he'd invite us," Yamcha said, confused.

"Maybe he can sense power levels like I can and sensed that I had no malice in my intentions," Taby said as she put Sakuma in the pouch she made for him and tightened the strap that held the bag on her.

"Or maybe he just wants to fight you," he declared.

"Well, we'll see when we arrive," Taby declared.

"We'll see?! Are you suicidal or something?! First, you ran through the desert instead of riding in the car, then you run off in a dinosaur invested forest, take on a T-Rex, wanted to challenge the Spinosaurus, and NOW you don't even care if the Temple residents want to fight and maybe kill you?!" Taemi exclaimed.

"I'm not suicidal, it is just the fact that I knew I could beat the people and things that challenged me. Now stop complaining and let's move out," Taby said as she head toward Haru's energy.

"Wait up! You can't get to Korin's Tower without us!" Yamcha exclaimed as he drove off towards her as Taemi just barely jumped in the car in time, having had just finished packing the stuff up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- Nothing has changed in the progression of the other chapters, Akira Toriyama _still_ owns the Dragonball Chronicles**

Dragon 8: The Crane Temple

"Who are you people? You are not of the Crane! Go away!" a young man shouted at the top of the steps.

"We are not of the Crane, but we were invited for lunch from a young man named Haru. Can we please come up?" Taby asked politely.

"No you may…" The young man started.

"I extended an invite, do not be rude Talihigh," Haru commanded the young man. "I am sorry for his rudeness. Please, come in and enjoy yourselves until lunch is finished," he said as he went back into the Temple.

"See, told you we would get in!" Taby exclaimed as she ran up the steps and through the gates, excited to see what Crane Temple is like.

"Wait up!" Yamcha and Taemi exclaimed, running like mad to catch up with the energetic Taby.

"You've got to see this guys! It is so awesome! It's HUGE! It's a martial artist paradise!" Taby exclaimed as she looked in awe at the huge building. There are at least twenty fighters doing different exercises. Four are with a teacher learning how to control chi to the right, four others are to the left learning to levitate, four to the center shooting the Dodon Ray technique at targets trying to hit the bulls eye, four more are trying to learn the Tri-beam, and four are meditating while they await their turn. "This is amazing!" She felt like a little kid in a candy store for the first time.

"Taby, quiet! Your going to get us in trouble!" Yamcha said, out of breath as he reached the top of the steps with Taemi in tow.

"You said to not to treat you like a ten year old, but your sure as heck acting like one!" Taemi agreed.

"Sorry for enjoying myself for once! Sorry everyone if I disturbed you," Taby said as she bowed to show her humbleness to the group.

"That is quite alright," A man said as he approached. "My name is Fu Young, I am an instructor in the Crane Temple. How may I help you three?"

"When is lunch?" Taby asked politely.

"At three P.M.." Fu Young replied.

"Three o'clock! That is an hour from now! Man, that will be a long wait!" Taby said, exasperated.

"Well, you could watch and interact with our students if you wish. But you must not get in the way of their training, understood?" Fu Young offered.

"Alright! Which ones am I allowed to visit?" Taby asked.

"Any of them. But you are not allowed to speak with the ones who are having firing practice," Young instructed.

"Okay!" Taby exclaimed as she ran towards the ones who are meditating. As she ran up, they stood and started a bow.

"Good Afternoon! Welcome to the Crane Temple!" The five greeted.

"Good Afternoon!" she replied.

"I am Fu Long," the one farthest right replied.

"I am Kong," The center right introduced himself as.

"I am Fong Long," The one left center introduced himself as.

"I am Tri Long," The one farthest left introduced himself as.

"And I am Young Talih," the oldest one finished, apparently the instructor.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," they said in unison.

"My name is Taby Hatake. It is an honor to meet disciplined martial artist," she said as she once again bowed.

"Do you want to join our meditation ritual while we wait for our turn at chi control?" Talih offered.

"I would, but my patience is not suited for meditation."

"Everyone can do it," Tri said. "Trust me, I used to be as impatient as a man could be, but I have learned patience through meditation."

"Okay, I'll try," she said as she sat down in a spot made for her next to Kong and Tri.

"You must remove your pouch and pack first," Talih instructed.

"I'll take off my pack but I cannot remove my pouch because Sakuma is sleeping and don't want to wake him up," she explained as she removed her pack of supplies.

"Who is Sakuma?" Tri asked.

"A wolf cub I rescued today," she said as she put down her pack and checked on Sasuke.

"A wolf cub? From where?" Kong asked, curiously looking at the pouch trying to see Sakuma.

"From Dinosaur Forest," she said casually.

"What kind of dinosaur attacked his pack?" Talih asked, curious as well. But not about the cub, but how she rescued it.

"A Tyrannosaurus Rex."

"A T-Rex! Wow!" the students said in unison.

"How did you get away from the beast?" Talih asked.

"How, I just shot a finger beam through its eye socket and went off with the cub. It was quite easy compared to fighting my training partner."

"The man or the girl that are with you?" Kong asked.

"Neither. My friend and training partner is Son Goku Jr. He is now my Stepbrother as well because Pan took me in when my mother was killed by a robber," Taby explained.

"No way! The hero of the world's granddaughter took you in?!" Tri said in disbelief.

"Yes, she had been my instructor in the Martial Arts since a year ago. But enough about me, lets get started," Taby said, finalizing the matter, clearly not wishing to talk about it anymore.

"Right, now concentrate on everything and yet, nothing. You are yourself alone. Concentrate and be one with the nature around you. Be as calm as the wind that flows through the meadows and your hair." Talih said, as he himself did the same. As she concentrated more and more, she started to relax and everything seemed as clear as day. She was at peace with her surroundings for the first time in a long time. She forgot everything, even the malice towards Zeek that she kept hidden. It all disappeared, not that she forgot her goal, but it was no longer malice that she felt for Zeek. It was pity that he would never feel as one with the world like she was at that very moment. His voice disappeared, all the threats meaningless, all the pain gone. She stayed like that for a half hour, just staring at nothing and yet everything.

"Taby, it's our turn at chi control!" A voice shouted.

"Okay," she said, starting to return to her body and her mind registrating things again other than the Earth's beauties.

"You're the best at meditation here Taby! And you said you didn't have the patience for it!" Tri said in a joking matter.

"I usually don't. I just felt at peace for the first time in a while," she said, somewhat dreamily as she was still trying to stay with it.

"Yeah, it is amazing the first time you feel that kind of connection to the Earth," Kong said, noticing and recognizing her dream like state of mind.

"Well, don't forget your pack!" Talih exclaimed as they were heading towards the instructor for chi controlling.

'"I'll be right back you guys, I have to grab my pack!" Taby exclaimed as she went back to the meditation ring. "Thanks for getting my attention Talih" Taby said as she picked up her pack and ran to where Kong, Tri, Fong, and Fu were waiting.

"It is a pleasure to meet you miss," the new instructor said as he bowed to her. "My name is Tree Fu."

"My name is Taby Hatake," She said as she bowed as well.

"Do you know what chi is?" Tree asked.

"Yes, it is the energy that flows through every living thing and makes it so we can fly and fight using energy attacks." she said, practically giving the definition out of a book.

"Yes, that is correct. But do you know how to access and control the chi for you can do as you just described," Tree asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Can you demonstrate then some of your mastery to us?" Tree again asked.

"What do you wish me to demonstrate?" Taby asked.

"Can you levitate?" he asked.

"Yes, I can," Taby finished and showed how high and fast she could fly. All the students stopped what they were doing and stared in awe at her mastery of flight. Then they sighed as she landed perfectly, barely a hair out of place. "Is that proof enough sensei?"

"Yes Taby, it is. You can help with the other group that is learning levitation if you wish until lunch," he offered, dismissing her from the group.

"I wish to stay with this group and help them get a grasp of chi for they can join the other groups that are flying and shooting at targets," she said, pretty much denying out right that she wasn't to good for this group that helped her get in touch with nature, even if it was for just an half hour.

"Fine, do as you wish. But do not get in my way while I give them my instruction, only after I am done can you give any suggestions to help. Understood?"

"Understood, sir," she said as she sat down and watched as he gave instruction to the four.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- Did I mention this gets annoying? I don't own the Dragonball Chronicles, never will. But I must stay out of trouble, now don't I?**

Dragon 9: Lunch at the Crane 

"So ,where do we sit?" Taby asked Tri.

"You get to sit with Haru-san, Namura-sensei, and Tien Shinhan-sama down at that end of the table. Guest always sit there," Tri explained.

"Okay. Where do you sit?" she asked, wondering if she would be able to sit with her new friends.

"We sit over there," Kong explained, pointing to the middle of the long and luxurious table.

"Oh man, that sucks," she sighed.

"Even if you did sit next to us, we are not allowed to speak during meal times for we can finish quickly and get back to training," Fu said, to ease her feeling of uneasiness.

"Oh well, if it is a rule, I shall follow it. What do you guys have next?" Taby asked, waiting for Yamcha and Taemi's groups to be dismissed from their training session.

"We'll go back to chi control and then meditate for the rest of the day," Fong said. "Yes, because we do not have enough chi control to join the other groups," Tri said.

"Hey Taby! How have you been?" Yamcha asked as he walked up with the group he was staying with.

"Good, which group did you stay with?" Taby asked.

"I stayed with these guys.For the first half hour, they had target practice. Then they had flying lessons, which I gladly joined in," he explained. "They were **and **are quite impressed with your level of skill considering your not a Crane student."

"What do you expect? I did have Pan as my sensei. She flew around the world in record time when she was only four!" Taby said, probably explaining her ability for the tenth time since she started her journey east to Korin's Tower.

"Hey guys, guess who I stayed with?" Taemi exclaimed as she and her group arrived in the dinning hall.

"Oh, the flying and Tri-Beam group. What about it?" Yamcha said.

"Well, I got acquainted with the guy who almost refused our entrance to the Crane Temple. Guys, this is Talihigh, Sakyou, Sakura, and Aki," she introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Taby and Yamcha said as they bowed.

"It is a honor. I apologies for my rudeness earlier." Talihigh said as he and his group bowed in response and also said hello.

"No problem, you did not know us so it is only natural that you'd turn us away," Taby said.

"Enough chit-chat. Take your seats," one of the instructors sternly ordered as his group entered the hall as well.

"Yes sir!" all the students said in unison, along with Taby, Yamcha, and Taemi. They all went to their seats as the last group came in. They all spread out and stood at their seats as they waited for Haru, Tien, and Namura. We finally got a look at the master of the Crane Temple. Namura-sensei is a handsome man of about thirty years of age. He is wearing a formal Gi that his father once wore years ago to honor the Crane Style. His hair is worn in a short pony tail and he had the strange feature of having a third eye located on his forehead that had no eye lid. So one eye never blinks and he has sharp eyesight that will not fade. Now Haru, he is also was sporting the Crane Gi and his hair is black and tied back into a short pony tail. He was almost identical to his father except to the fact that he doesn't have the third eye his father and grandfather have. Then Tien Shinhan came out in his Gi and had a cane. He was not as he once was but he is still full of his pride for his style and his students and people.

"You all may sit," Tien said as he took his seat with his son and grandson.

"Yes Sir!" they all said as they took their seats.

"Now, who are you ?" Tien asked as he noticed them. "Are you new students?" "No sir. We were invited for lunch by Haru-san when I ran into him in the forest," Taby explained.

"Is this true?" Namura asked his son.

"Yes father. I sensed that she is pure and has great strength so I invited her here. Remember that the training battles are today? I was hoping she could put some determination back into our students."

"Well, I don't know about strong, but she can definitely give most of our students a run for their zeni," he said as was looking over Taby.

"Will you except the challenge Miss?" Tien asked.

"Yes. But, but may I choose my opponent?"

"Yes, you have until 7 o'clock tonight to decide," Namura explained.

"What is your name young lady? Your kind of chi seems familiar to me," Tien asked, feeling a kind of chi that he hasn't sensed since Vegeta left Earth fifty years back after Bulma died of old age.

"My name is Taby Hatake."

"I must be mistaken then. I do not know of the Hatake family," he said as he wrote off the feeling to being his old age. "_She can't be a saiyan, they've been extinct for a 100 years," _he thought to himself.

"I have one request, if it will be allowed," Taby requested.

"Yes Taby-san?" Kakashi said.

"If I win or tie in my fight, I wish to have a private audience with Tien Shinhan-san."

"It can be allowed as long as my son and I can be outside the door incase there is danger," Namura said, sensing that she had secrets but was pure of heart.

"Thank you sir," Taby said, showing that she agreed and that she understood that they would be suspicious of her.

"Now, let us eat!" Tien exclaimed. After he said that, the first course was taken into the hall from a door to the right of Haru-san.

"Who are you going to challenge?" Tri, Fu, Fong, Kong, Yamcha, and Taemi asked in unison as they left the dinning hall.

"You'll see once the time comes," Taby answered.

"So you don't know?" Tri guessed as Yamcha and Taemi were forced to go to their respective groups.

"I know who I want but I don't want to say until, like I said, the time for the challenge has come."

"Fine," the four sighed in submission as they came upon the training spot for chi control.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, as you know, I don't own anyone but the people you don't recognize from the original story line, so on with the story!**

Dragon 10: Fight For Honor

"So, have you chosen your challenger Taby-san?" Tien asked from his seat in the balcony above the fighting arena.

"Yes sir, I have." Taby said as she entered the arena sporting a Gi similar to that of Goku's. She has put her hair back in a braid instead of her usual pony tail and the only thing that she has on that could get in the way is that same digital watch that she has worn since she was two. She has left Sakuma with Yamcha for the moment for there is no chance of him getting in the way and getting hurt.

"Who is your chosen opponent?" Tien asked.

"My opponent shall be Haru-san," she said as she pointed to him.

"Do you accept?" Tien asked him.

"I accept the challenge," Haru said as he stood. With the accepting of the challenge, everyone in the arena started to murmur, their excitement palpable. "I thought you might choose me. Other than me, everyone else would be to weak to give you a challenge or so strong you'd be a fool to challenge them."

"I knew you knew. I could tell the instant I asked if I could chose my opponent." Taby declared with confidence.

"Enough talk. Shall we get started?" Haru asked as he got down in his fighting stance.

"Yes, let us begin," Taby said as she lowered into her own stance.

"Begin!" Namura exclaimed. With that, they both rushed at each other. The punches flew like mad as they both tried to read and get the upper hand on the other. All the newer students couldn't even keep up with them. Taby tried to pull a after image but she got punched before she could finish the technique. She flew into the air and Haru went after her but she surprised him as she threw a finger blast at him. He dodged right in the nick of time. But she appeared right behind him and did a round house kick to his chest and then kicked him down on the ground and tried to grab him before he recovered but he disappeared and reappeared right behind her, or so he thought. She disappeared as well and they played this game of cat and mouse for about a minute until they meet in the center of the ring and tried to push one another towards the wall so they could get an advantage. Everyone was cheering and applauding for them as they struggled to get the advantage they knew they desperately needed. Then, Taby managed to catch Haru off guard and sent him flying through the wall with a kick to his gut, his eyes wide after he recognized his mistake. He went through the wall and stayed in the wall, apparently defeated to the untrained warrior. But Taby knew better and stayed in her defensive position as she sensed his energy building.

"Dodon Ray!" Haru exclaimed as his blast went through the ruble and strait towards Taby. But she dodged and sent her own finger blast right back at him. Then, as the blast went forward, she went behind him as he dodged her blast as well. As she appeared, he sensed her in the nick of time and went into faster speeds as well. They again played cat and mouse throwing the occasional punch or kick. Her fighting style baffled the few who could follow the fight. For with her style she simply used pure force and occasionally attacked with fast jabs at points on his body. But they didn't really worry because, come on, he is the son of Namura-sensei and the grandson of Tien Shinhan-sama. They were more worried about the arena than of the son and grandson of such powerful people. The once beautiful arena was almost unrecognizable as the fight continued. Then, they both stopped, you could see that each has dealt serious blows to the other. They were starting to run out of breath as they stared down the other. They have cuts and bruises all over their bodies, the Gi's torn in a lot of places. Haru's Gi is so torn that he no longer has a shirt even. "Your excellent! I have not had this kind of fight since I fought my father four years ago," Haru complimented.

"Your good as well! I have never had this much fun in a fight! But we should end this soon," Taby said, concerned, having connected with pressure points she had not meant to.

"Why? This is a fight for honor. Why should we end such a good fight?" Haru said, perplexed as to why she would want to end it.

"Simple. Your wounds are more serious than you think," she said as if the battle was already over. Just then, Haru coughed up a lot of blood and hit the floor, just about unconscious.

"What.. happened? I… didn't… get hit that much. In fact… You received most of the blows," Haru said, confused of the situation.

"Simple, I used a type of fighting style that targets your pressure points. It was simple enough to hit once I figured out where to strike in relevance to your build," she explained as two medical doctors that were present took him to the medical bay.

"That is a very impressive yet dangerous style. Where did you learn it?" Tien asked his shock and worry warded with her words.

"My mother taught me the style before she died."

"Amazing. So, your mother, who was she again?"

"She was Takani Hatake. But she was killed by a robber two months ago,"

"Well, you have won the fight so let us have that private audience we promised you," Tien said as he got up and started to leave. "As for everyone else, go to bed and remember that you all, just as my grandson does, have room to grow in your techniques and abilities. Have the same determination as this young lady does as you train. Now, go to your rooms."

"Yes sir!" they replied excitedly as they left the room.

"Taby, follow me," Tien instructed, curious as to what this amazing girl had to say to him.


	11. Chapter 11

**The usual disclaimer, I don't own the Dragonball Chronicles no matter how much I want to, so unfortunately, I gotta get over it**

Dragon 11: Secrets Revealed

"So, what do you wish to speak to me about?" Tien asked after Namura closed the door and he sat down on the bed.

"Well, remember when you said my kind of chi felt familiar?" Taby asked as if worried about getting to the point.

"Yes I do. But as I said I must have been mistaken because I do not know of your family," Tien said, puzzled as to what she was trying to get to.

"You might not know my family or parents, but you do know of my kind because you fought them once before."

"What do you mean, 'I have fought your kind once before'?" he asked as he started to realize what she was talking about.

"I think you already know. Your eyes reveal what your voice will not," Taby said, calm and confident that he was the right one to turn to.

"There's no possibility that you're a saiyan! They went extinct a 100 years ago! The only saiyan left are quarter saiyan or less!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"That's what everyone thinks. Quite frankly, it is pretty much true, except me and maybe Kakarrot, along with my brother. Terces, disable hologram," she states simply to the digital watch, looking nigh forlorn but hopeful at the same time. "Long ago, as the history is told that is kept by you and the other Z warriors, Planet Vegeta was destroyed, taking everyone except Prince Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, and Kakarrot. But, what was not known was that two pods were illegally captured and flown off of the planet directly before its destruction. On those two pods were my mother and father, Nier and Namitsu. They landed on a planet not too far from here via a pod, a planet on the outer orbit of Namek. There, they thrived off of what they could, which wasn't too hard considering that at that time they were the same age as Price Vegeta, twelve. For years they lived there in peace, believing them to be the last of our once proud race. They of course fought each other frequently, wanting to be able to fight any threat necessary to survive. After a good ten years on there own, when Kakarrot was himself ten, they met the inhabitants of the planet. At first, they thought they'd meet hostilities and they did, but not as they thought of them. It was a game, a game they found so true so often before their landing on the strange world. The inhabitants, with very little knowledge at first, accepted my parents as their own children. They played and enjoyed themselves greatly despite the major difference in the ways of life. They were a very peaceful race, the Irinu, and accepted them with open arms. They were taught their language, enjoyed their lives fully with the children of the area and of the day to day living. They did not grow soft by any stretch of the imagination, mind you, they still killed whatever they felt threatened them. Often enough though, the threat was the same for the Irinu as for my parents.

That is, until both Prince Vegeta and Freeza sought out the Namekian Dragonballs. My parents beliefs were shattered right then and there. They were not alone in the universe, more of their people were still alive. They hid their energy instantly despite their eagerness at the news of no longer being alone. They feared what our prince would think of them since by Saiyan standards, yes, they were soft. They had not seen real combat other than against one another and the few threats seen in the village. That, and they were afraid of the thing that killed their parents and almost the entirety of their race, the tyrant Freeza. They remained on the planet, knowing instinctively that Freeza would not target their home. They felt out the battle, knowing that it was desperate for their prince. They could feel him dying after five days on the planet, from wounds delivered by Recoome. They could feel the fact that others were dying as well, not able to tell what one of them was, it was Gohan, half saiyan and half human. Their hopes rose an instant before they gave it up, a great power like none they had sensed since Freeza destroyed their home world. As you know, it was Kakarrot, he was there to rescue Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan from Recoome, and the entire Ginyu force. They sensed the entire battle from start to finish and enjoyed it greatly. But by sensing it they also knew that even if they had wanted to they could not help them in this great struggle.

It was when they sensed the final battle that their hopes were answered the most, the final fight against Freeza. It had been going both ways but it was also a great thing, someone could finally stand up to Freeza, even in his final form. They knew not who it was, but they cheered Kakarrot on every step of the way. When they sensed how weak his presence was they were still celebrating, feeling that Freeza was dead. But, when they felt the aura of the last Namek fading they knew that it was not over, they could feel Freeza once again. Long story short, they followed everything that had occurred from the safe distance, despite feeling dishonored at being so weak and fearful. They celebrated for real when they sensed that Freeza was dead and that the super saiyan of legend had been born.

The Irinu sensed their celebration, of what they did not know fully, but they celebrated as well. Once again, my parents lived in peace and harmony, feeling content at the knowledge they are not alone, that not them alone had to revive the race. But, that all changed 15 years ago. I had my brother, Ishanak, who was five at the time and then I was born, only a couple of weeks old at the time of the disaster. We barely had any warning of the upcoming event, just a growing dot in the sky. Everyone on the planet knew that their time had come, just as prophesied when Ishanak had been born. They all were accepting it gracefully, even the children. But my family, we all were not taking it as well, mom and dad had already seen their home destroyed once, and they finally had us, their children who could continue on the Saiyan legacy, though better. They knew their time was up but did not want it to be so for us. So, within the days they had left they fixed the pods which had not been touched in almost a hundred years exactly. Within the final hours, they finished the repairs, placing me into one and my brother stepped into the other. My parents, remembering where they sensed their prince had landed after the battle on Namek, programmed in the coordinates for here, Earth. We both landed here without incident, by mere happenstance, we landed where Gohan had trained when he was four.

We met our mother during our travels to be quite frank. I was little under a year and my mom was with my 'father', Zeek. We were adopted quickly, them having been looking for children of their own, mom not being able to have them. But, we soon found out that daddy dearest was abusive, both towards us and mom. Brother, he had no problem of course, he was older and harder built than me, but he worried about what would happen to me if he hit me. So, they made a deal of sorts, Zeek would only target my brother and leave me and mom alone. That worked for a while, till one day he was too drunk to care. He hit me over the head with a coffee mug, cracked my head open nicely, nice scar left behind as well. I forgot everything about my family other than what was happening then and there. My brother, he was pissed, nearly killed Zeek because of what he did. He took mom, me, and himself over to West City, the best place to go to avoid him. He arranged mom to have a job and for me to have the best education possible, which I did, went all the way to college and finished without problems. But, it was hard without my brother, you know? He taught me everything I forgot about my parents and what happened so I would be willing to go on, even if Zeek found us again. I trained hard every day, remembering what he did to me, I got powerful. But, unlike Son Goku Jr., I couldn't reach Super Saiyan like he can, not yet at least. I learned everything I could, about the world and what I could do. Which is why I am now on this journey east, to Korin's Sanctuary and then, by default and wanting, Korin's Tower.

"I wish to make my brother proud of me, to make a good living on Earth, this beautiful planet. I want to protect everyone that cannot protect themselves, I want evil to be gone forever. I shall do what my parent wished for me, to thrive and live my life as I wanted to. So, now you know, the only person other than my brother who knows what happened to us. Do you believe me now Shinhan-san?" she asks, the sadness yet determination present in her eyes. During the entire conversation, image had begun to fade in and out until finally, the hologram was no more and it was revealed how she truly appears. Her hair is still jet black but seems to defy gravity in some areas of her hair, it sticking up. Her eyes are also pure jet black, pools of intelligence beyond her age. She is wearing the same outfit she had been before, her height staying exactly the same. The only difference other than the color of her eyes is the fact that a long, brown monkey tail curls and flicks about behind her, proving her heritage. Tien gasps, knowing her to be telling truth, having known even before she revealed her true self.

"Yes, I believe you Taby. Why tell me though? What brought you to want to reveal this to me?" he asks, astounded at the facts presented before him. Goku, maybe and most likely still alive, somewhere in the universe, and two saiyans still alive and well. He waits and listens to the amazing girl, glad he lived so long enough to the point of meeting another saiyan, maybe just as pure as Goku.

"Because, you are the last person alive who knows of the true history of the Earth since Kakarrot landed here. You are the last person alive who experienced his first battles, who met all of the last pure blooded saiyans alive, other than Raditz. I knew in my heart if I could tell anyone, it was you. Thank you so much for your time, it's a lot to get off of one's chest. See you tomorrow, but after that I am going to leave. I enjoyed your hospitality and I loved the meal, thank you so much. Good bye Tien Shinhan, maybe one day we can meet again," she states, the hologram reactivating without a word as she walks to the door and leaves.

Author's note- And there is all I have typed up so far, well, that is finished. I hope you enjoy the tale thus far. Tell me when you get the chances, alright? This is Aicirret, over and out, expect the next chapter to be out soon! -poofs away to secret layer-


End file.
